Oil and gas wells are often cased from the surface location of the wells down to and sometimes through a production formation. Casing, (e.g., steel pipe) is lowered into the wellbore to a desired depth. Often, at least a portion of the space between the casing and the wellbore, i.e. the annulus, is then typically filled with cement (e.g., cemented). Once the cement sets in the annulus, it holds the casing in place and prevents flow of fluids to, from, or between earth formations (or portions thereof) through which the well passes (e.g., aquifers).
It is sometimes desirable to complete the well or a portion there-of as an open-hole completion. Generally, this means that at least a portion of the well is not cased, for example, through the producing zone or zones. However, the well may still be cased and cemented from the surface location down to a depth just above the producing formation. It is desirable not to fill or contaminate the open-hole portion of the well with cement during the cementing process.
Sometimes, a second casing string or liner may be later incorporated with the previously installed casing string. In order to join the second casing string to the first casing string, the second casing string may need to be fixed into position, for example, using casing packers, cement, and/or any combination of any other suitable methods. One or more methods, systems, and/or apparatuses which may be employed to secure a second casing string with respect to (e.g., within) a first casing string are disclosed herein.